Ouran High
by Hope-ItsyBitsySpider
Summary: Ouran Crossovers. Various pairings. Whenever I get the urge to write an Ouran crossover, but don't have a place to put it, I'll post it here.
1. Transfer Student

**Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this story, and I do not presume to own any of the characters herein. I merely borrow them from the mangaka for my own means. I.E.: Ouran High School Host Club and Artemis Fowl and their characters are not mine, but belong to Hatori Bisco-sama and Eoin Colfer. **

The topic for the day at Ouran Academy was one that was both common-place as well as extremely fascinating. As was per usual for the rich, they weren't unused to students transferring into their school from another country, or even somewhere else in Japan. It was what one would call the norm. However, despite it's frequency, the teenagers at Ouran High school were still highly worked up by the news. Several people attempted to find out who exactly this ultra-rich transfer student was, but to no avail. Even the newspaper club wanted to take advantage of this opportunity, but not one person, save perhaps Ootori in second year, even knew the person's gender, much less their name.

Of course, because of this very much apparent lack of knowledge, the rumors were astounding in their complete absurdity. Some said that it was a beautiful girl in first year with eyes the shade of sapphires, some claimed to have seen a boy they'd never seen before with a hulking man following him around in the shadows, and yet still others claimed that the transfer student was in fact an alien from Jupiter that looked like a human, but had somehow managed to be so intelligent as to no longer be comparable to humans (no one had any idea where this one had stemmed from, but a good portion of the student population had already taken it to heart).

It is because of this topic and the spreading of said rumors (more and more absurd by the moment as each person 'remembered' hearing a likely detail) that the Academy's much sought-after Host Club was full to the brim. There was the usual noise of gushing girls, accompanied by 'princess' thrown around here and there, as well as many a pastry or cup of tea lost to the floor due to over-exuberance. One part of the 3rd Music Room had even been sectioned off because of a riot started when two girls threw themselves at Fujioka, only to be pushed away by an irritated Morinozuka.

As of the current moment, Haninozuka was attempting to scold the screeching females, only to be thwarted when they began to squeal over his 'cuteness'. Much cake and bribes of more ensued before Morinozuka was forced to extricate his cousin from the masses for fear that he might be lured away and never seen again (though this was unlikely due to Haninozuka's own special talents pertaining to fighting).

As soon as they could, the Host Club finally finished the day's activities and closed the doors for the 3rd Music Room, allowing themselves a moment to breathe. It was then that the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, began to 'play' with Fujioka Haruhi.

"Oh, c'mon! If you'd just wear it-"

"The entire school would pay more attention-"

"And-"

"No," Haruhi growled firmly, glaring. "I do not want to wear the dress. Now please, let me go home! 'Tosan's coming home early today and I promised him I'd have dinner ready when he arrived!" the 'commoner' host pleaded.

The twins shrugged and entwined themselves about her, preventing her escape as they tried to plead their own case. After a moment, however, it became apparent that Fujioka wasn't about to budge and the two of them released her. She quickly grabbed her belongings before Suoh could hail her and scurried to the door, pulling it open only to stop in the doorway, staring at the youth standing there. He had one hand raised as if to knock or perhaps turn the knob, the other hand was wrapped firmly around the handle of a black leather brief case. He was quite obviously a foreigner, with rather pretty deep blue eyes and skin so pale that Haruhi was disinclined to believe he actually went outside at all. He wore the Ouran uniform, of course, and a bored look had crossed his features as the two simply stood and stared at each other.

"Ah, Fowl," Ootori said, suddenly behind Haruhi. "I was meaning to ask you how you'd managed to avoid the masses..."

The youth inclined his head and held a hand out for Ootori to shake, which he did. "Oh, that... I spent the majority of my time in the library," he replied, shaking the other boy's hand firmly. "When people began to arrive, I went outside to tour the gardens. I must say, they really are quite lovely. Have you any idea who did them? I should look into it for my flat nearby. We bought it recently, and the previous owners weren't inclined to take care of the grounds properly."

Ootori nodded in sympathy, stepping out of the way to allow the other access to the room. "That truly is a shame... A waste of space, really."

_Rich bastards_, Haruhi thought with a sigh. She shrugged and turned to go home, but quickly found that her chance had been missed, even as Suoh appeared and began whining that she wasn't paying him enough attention anymore. She dismissed him and promised to stay after the next day, then shot Morinozuka a pleading look. The tall youth distracted Suoh with a query about cake and Haruhi made her escape. She was only halfway down the hall when she spied a very tall, giant of a man standing still between two pillars. Pausing, she tilted her head curiously and stared for a moment before remembering her manners.

"Oh... Um, can I help you?" she inquired.

He shook his head and gave her a slight smile. "No, miss. I'm just waiting for Master Artemis to finish," he replied.

She beamed back at him, taking the answer in stride. "That boy I saw a minute ago? The pale one?" He nodded. "Oh. Well, alright. Have a nice day, then," she bid before turning only to pause again seconds later, realizing something. She turned back and frowned slightly. "Did you call me 'miss'?" she wondered.

For a moment, he looked almost confused by the question. "Yes...?"

"Oh." A pause. "Then is it obvious? That I'm a girl?"

He seemed to think it over a moment, eying her critically, before shaking his head. "Not particularly. I'm just good with reading people," he replied.

"Oh. Okay. Um, again. Have a nice day," she repeated with a bow before quickly retreating. She didn't want to be waylaid anymore.

xXx

The next day, Haruhi arrived a bit too early for school (she'd wanted to escape before her father could come up with yet another reason for her to stay home while he was sick with a cold), so she wandered about, uninterested in visiting the library, though she really ought to. She was walking down one of the outer halls when her shoe caught on a tile that was raised just a bit higher than the rest and lost her balance. Luckily, a big hand wrapped around her arm just above her elbow and steadied her.

Once she was sure she wouldn't fall over, she looked up to see the man from the day before. "Oh. Um, thank you," she said, feeling a little silly. "I can't believe I tripped..."

"They should repair the walkway. I'll have a word with one of the custodians," the youth she hadn't yet noticed replied smoothly, stepping out from behind his body-guard's bulk. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," she answered, shrugging. "Um... I didn't really catch your names yesterday..."

At this, the youth quirked an elegant black brow, gaze sliding over to his companion. "'Names'?"

"Uh..." Haruhi bit her lip and looked back and forth between the two before shrugging and sighing. "Yeah. Um, your... body-guard was just standing around, so I asked if I could help him..."

The boy chuckled softly and elbowed his companion in a comradely fashion. "Being creepy again, old friend?" he asked teasingly.

The bigger male sighed and shook his head. "No more so than you," he replied evenly.

The exchange made Haruhi smile slightly. "Um, well... I'm Fujioka Haruhi, it's very nice to meet you," she introduced with a polite bow.

The boy nodded and inclined his head, holding out a hand easily. "Arte- no. Fowl Artemis," he replied, taking her hand in a rather professional shake. "You're welcome to accompany us if you wish. We were just about to head to the library. I find some of the books interesting at least."

She accepted quickly. "That sounds like a good idea. I need to get some studying done, anyway. Um, which one were you going to?"

"The second floor library," he answered. "This way."

Once they arrived in the library, Fowl lead her to a table and had 'Butler' fetch the books he'd been reading the day before. Haruhi retrieved her texts from her bag and the two spoke of various subjects as she kept half her mind on the content of the material they were covering in class. She was delighted to find that Fowl was far more intelligent than anyone she'd ever had the opportunity to talk to, and Artemis found her frank outlook refreshing and pointed out that he was content that she wasn't 'a total imbecile' like 'that French boy'. Haruhi could sympathize.

With the way things went, she lost track of time, so when she finally glanced up at the clock, she groaned and dropped her head onto the table. "Damn... I'm missing homeroom," she complained sourly.

"Then you should probably hurry," Fowl replied, that brow lifting in consternation. "I don't see how anyone can stand the social interaction, though..."

"You learn to deal with it. I think I have an automatic filter that divides it into two groups," she said, voice muffled by the table.

There was none too little amusement in his voice as he replied, "And those would be...?"

"'Rich bullshit' and 'everything else'."

The statement cause a chuckle to escape the boy, and he patted her shoulder. "Very well, what do you have for first period?"

She looked up, then straightened with a sigh. "Um... Well, after homeroom, I have arithmetic. Why?"

"I was hoping I could walk you there, but I suppose I could just attend," he replied with a shrug. "I also have arithmetic, though I really don't want to bother with it. I could probably teach the class."

She laughed, her spirits lifting. "Alright. Well, let's go. If we leave now, we shouldn't have to rush," she explained as the first sounds of homeroom classes letting out began to filter into the room. "And try not to correct the teacher. I did that once, and she was angry with me for the next week."

He frowned slightly. "Very well, I won't. Today."

xXx

When Haruhi walked into class with a boy no one had seen before, every girl around them began chattering and asking a multitude of questions. It took the twins showing off their 'brotherly love' to get the females to leave them alone, and by then, Artemis already had a horrid headache. He was also seated at the front of the class, much to his discomfort, so he could practically feel everyone's gaze on him. After the Arithmetic teacher left them at the end of the period and they were joined by the Physics teacher, Artemis allowed himself to be absorbed by the lesson, and soon enough - two teachers later - it was time for lunch.

Everyone filed out of the room, the girls following the twins as they chatted about someone called 'Casanova', and Artemis was left in blessed silence. He slouched in his seat, sighing, and nodded to Butler as the body-guard entered the room.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still here," Haruhi said in surprise, seating herself beside him. "Those girls sure love you, huh?"

"Too much," he replied, shaking his head and glancing at the girl-dressed-like-a-boy. He hadn't mentioned it, of course, but it was a little obvious that she was female, though she pretended not to be. Or perhaps she didn't care either way, he really couldn't tell yet. A girl with eyes like that was a little hard to mistake. Her features, as well, were very much feminine. It was hard to believe that the entire school thought she was a boy, albeit a very girlish one.

On a whim, he leaned across the gap between them, face close to her's, and studied her. She blinked and met his gaze, eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Ano... Fowl-kun... What are you doing?" she asked, brow scrunching in confusion.

He frowned, blue eyes narrowing in something akin to annoyance. "Are they really all idiots?" he demanded tartly.

"Idiots?" she asked, confused. "Who?"

"The entire student body," he replied, pulling away and retrieving his laptop from the suitcase by his legs. "They all seem to be under the impression that you're a boy." He rolled his eyes and opened the machine, a tic beginning in his eyelid. "Honestly..."

Her only answer was a sigh and a shake of her head. "Itadakimasu," she murmured over her bento before breaking the chopsticks apart and beginning to eat. For a long time, neither spoke, milling over this or that, before she looked up and held out the chopsticks. "I didn't think to bring anymore, but you're welcome to have some of my bento."

He glanced up, brow quirked, and eyed the meal. "What is it?" he asked, not bothering to grab the offered chopsticks. If he was really hungry, he could have Butler get his lunch from the limo.

"Oh, just a couple onigiri, some egg-rolls, a few pieces of broccoli and some rice. I was thinking of putting in some tomatoes and cheese, but 'Tosan was being annoying... Anyway, that's what's left. Do you want an onigiri?" she offered, picking up one of the pyramid-shaped rice balls and holding it out for him.

Cautiously, he took a bite, not bothering to take it from her hand, though she didn't appear to care either way. "It's good," he murmured after swallowing and took it from her to finish.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling slightly. "Do you want one, too, Butler-san?" she asked, looking up at the towering body-guard.

He shook his head. "No, thank you," he replied with a smile to answer her own.

She beamed up at him and returned her attention to her meal, not noticing Artemis' curious look. "Haruhi..."

She looked up, blinking and trying to remember if she'd given him permission to call her by her first name. She then decided it didn't really matter, anyway, since he was nice enough and all, so she pushed the minor annoyance away. "Uh... Yes?"

He hesitated a moment before leaning over again, watching her reaction curiously, his first relationship with Minerva in the back of his mind. When her eyes widened again, just like earlier, he smirked openly. "You've never had a boyfriend, have you?" he murmured thoughtfully, the gears turning in his head. He could just imagine the ire he'd face from those male friends of her's if he were to...

"Um..." She leaned back in her chair, frowning slightly. "No. Why does that matter?" Her frown deepened when he shifted a little closer. "Fowl-kun, could you move back, please?"

He allowed her a little room, instead bracing his elbow on her desk and propping his chin on it, watching her curiously. The ire he'd face if he were to... Kiss her. The temptation was there, certainly, and he'd never really _wanted_ to kiss a girl before, but... How would the situation change? What if someone were to walk in on them? What would they do if he won her over where they had failed? With this in mind, he leaned forward when she sighed in exasperation, pressing his lips to her's, even as someone stepped into the doorway and froze.

"Ha... Haruhi..."

The two broke apart and looked up to see none other than Suoh Tamaki and Ootori Kyoya standing there, surveying them. The Suoh heir looked shell-shocked, while Ootori had no visible expression on his face at all. After a moment, Haruhi tilted her head in that curious manner of her's and blinked cutely at them. "Sempai? Did you need something?" she asked, not appearing to be concerned at all with what they'd just witnessed.

The blond raised an empty hand, as if to reach out to her, but Ootori snagged his wrist and lowered his arm. "Forgive our intrusion. We'll be going now," he said, pulling the French boy away. "Carry on," he called over his shoulder before they vanished from sight.

Haruhi sighed. "I'm not going to hear the end of this..." At Artemis' amused smirk, she scowled. "And by Kami, neither are you, mister."

xXx

**R&R, don't just fave/alert!**


	2. Onigiri

**Ouran High**

**One-shot No. 2**

**Onigiri**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this story, and I do not presume to own any of the characters herein. I merely borrow them from the mangaka for my own means. I.E.: Ouran High School Host Club and Bleach and their characters are not mine, but belong to Hatori Bisco-sama and Kubo Tite-sama. **

Haruhi pulled the door open to see her cousin standing there. The orange-haired teen waved nonchalantly. "Uh... Hey, Haruhi," he greeted, shifting uncomfortably. "Ranka-san called me, complaining about you being alone for the weekend, so..."

Haruhi sighed and smiled at him. "Well, come on in, then. 'Tosan'll be unbearable if I don't let you stay."

His answering grin was all that was needed to break the uncomfortable atmosphere. Stepping inside, he looked around the place, brows raising in surprise. "It looks a lot different than I remember it," he commented, shoving his hands into his pockets even as he toed his sneakers off. "Then again, I was... shorter," he added with a slight smirk, pulling one hand out of a pocket and holding at waist height.

Haruhi grinned in response and nodded. "Yeah, you were. You're looking good, though. Do you work out?" she asked curiously, motioning to the monster muscles on his arms. Without waiting for his answer, she turned and stepped into the kitchen to start water boiling for tea.

Behind her, Ichigo automatically began searching for cups and found them quickly, pulling out a couple of them. "Um, yeah. Something like that," he answered distantly, before shaking his head and changing the subject. "So Ranka-san said you're in a pretty good high school, huh?"

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Second year," she answered. "It's alright, I guess. The people are nice and all. The food is amazing, though," she added wistfully.

Ichigo laughed behind her and patted her head. "You and your food... Speaking of, you got any onigiri made?" He gave her such a hopeful look that she was inclined to believe that Yuzu had been spoiling him.

With a sigh, she shoved his shoulder good-naturedly and stepped over to the fridge, nodding. "Yeah, I have some left over from yesterday." She pulled out a couple salmon-filled onigiri and handed them to him. "Here. Your favorite."

Unsurprisingly, he'd wolfed them down in two minutes flat before asking for another. She scowled at him and he held his hands up in placation, excusing himself to the livingroom. Shaking her head, she turned back to the tea, pulling her cell out to turn it off.

No way she'd let those idiots meet her adorable cousin...

xXx

_"Kyoya! Kyoya, Haruhi's not answering her cell phone! What should I dooo?"_ Tamaki screamed into the phone, sounding distressed.

There were a multitude of sighs from the other hosts on the conference call as a sense of deja vu fell over them all. Kyoya shot the cell phone he'd pulled away from him a glare before pinching his nose and putting the device back up to his ear. "I'm sure she's fine. She probably just didn't want us to bother her, so she shut it off. Anyway, Ranka's out of town until Monday, so she is most likely enjoying her peace and quiet-"

"_WHAT? She's ALONE?_" the blond shrieked. "_KYOYA! What if she's HURT! We need to go there and make sure she's not LONELY!_"

_"You shouldn't worry about her, Tono,_" the twins chorused, sounding almost as annoyed as Kyoya felt.

"_You know how she is, and we don't think that Ranka-san would just leave her there by herself-_" one pointed out.

The other finished his statement blandly. "_Especially considering the similarities and your reaction._"

Kyoya was inclined to agree. "_Yeah, yeah!_" Honey added, and the cute flowers could almost be seen, even through the wireless connection. "_But... I'm still a little worried... Ne, Takashi... What if they aren't strong enough to protect her?_"

His only answer was a worried 'hm' of agreement. Kyoya sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Alright, fine... Let's go, then," he said, just giving in. Like usual. Really, and he was planning on sleeping in, since it was Saturday...

xXx

"Roe sham... boe! I win!" Ichigo declared with a grin, pumping his fist. "And I choose..." He considered, eyes sweeping over the place. "Another onigiri."

Haruhi really had seen that one coming. "Man, you're such a typical teenage boy," she groused, rising to go get the last one from the fridge.

He laughed. "Really? Never thought about it..." He jumped in his seat when there was a sudden loud banging on the door, followed closely by desperate shouting. "What the hell?" he wondered, shaking his head. When Haruhi came out of the kitchen, looking worried, he waved her off and started toward the door. "Friends? I got it," he said with a reassuring look. She relaxed slightly and returned to the kitchen to finish what she was doing.

He stepped up to the door and pulled it open, a scowl crossing his face at the sheer amount of noise those on the other side were making. "Yeah?" he demanded as soon as the door opened.

The blond, foreign-looking boy outside took a few steps back, desperation turning to surprise as he looked over at the name plate to make sure he had the right place. He then looked back at Ichigo, confusion clearly written on his face. "Um..."

"What's with the racket?" Ichigo demanded, blocking entrance to the house with his body. "If you go over to someone's house, you knock on the door and then wait for them to come to it, you know," he scolded, remembering Yuzu doing the same thing with him when he'd just barged into the Geta-boshi's store. Well... Renji did the barging with him right behind, but still...

The blond had the grace to blush in embarrassment. "Oh. Sorry about that," he muttered, looking away. "So, uh... Is Haruhi here?"

Scowl lessening a bit now that the boy was being more polite, he shrugged. "Who's asking? You a friend of her's?"

"Ah, yes," a boy with glasses said, the metaphorical light-bulb flashing as his face lit up. "You must be Kurosaki Ichigo, her cousin, right? Ranka-san said he'd be asking you to come over..." He stepped around the blond and held a hand out. "I'm Ootori Kyoya, it's nice to meet you."

The shinigami-daiko nodded and shook his hand, jerking his head to indicate the house behind him. "Well, I guess you guys can come in, but if one of you starts making her uncomfortable, I'm kicking you out. Got it?" He stepped out of the way after he received several sobered nods of agreement. "Alright."

Haruhi didn't look surprised when the group of boys entered her living-room, and already had several more cups of tea set up, as well as water boiling to make more onigiri, since Ichigo had eaten it all. She waved at the group as they took their seats, looking a little amused. "Itoko-kun get mad at you guys?" she asked, smiling.

The twins exchanged looks. "Well..." Kaoru drawled, and shrugged as a finish to his statement.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed, latching onto her arm and smiling up at her cutely. "I didn't know you had a cousin! Why didn't you tell us sooner! We coulda visited him or sent him cake!"

Ichigo blanched and waved his arms, indicating he didn't want cake. Haruhi, trying not to laugh, patted Honey's head and extricated herself from his grip. "I've gotta check the rice, okay?"

Taking that as his cue, Mori stepped forward and waved a boxed cake about to catch the smaller boy's attention. He glanced up at Haruhi and returned her grateful smile before focusing on Honey. Unnoticed by them, Ichigo was looking suspiciously between the two, scowl deepening ever so slightly. He caught Ootori's gaze and frowned at him. Ootori simply smiled.

So he was right, Ichigo mused. Haruhi and the tall boy were definitely together. Nobody else seemed to have noticed, besides Ootori, so Ichigo didn't want to announce it. Instead, he stood with a sigh and wandered into the kitchen, even as the twins started picking on the blond foreigner, delighting in teasing him about this or that.

Haruhi looked up when he stepped in and shut the door, surprised. "Itoko-kun? What's up?" she asked, then frowned. "Are they bothering you? 'Cause I can send them home if they are..."

Ichigo shook his head. "Nah, they're fine... Well, they're not bothering me, at least..." He smiled slightly at her laugh. "Actually, I was wondering about you... and that tall guy."

She froze in the middle of turning away to finish putting the rice balls together. "Uh... Mori?" she asked, turning back to him. The expression on her face was a mixture of surprise and guilt. "What... what about us?"

Ichigo scowled. "Oh, come off it, Haruhi. I'm not an idiot, you know," he retorted, crossing his arms. "Are you two going out or not?"

She sighed and slumped, poking at the stove. "Okay, you're right, I guess. Or at least... I think we're going out... I'm not really sure you could honestly call it that." At his raised brow, she shrugged and turned back to the food with a sigh. "It's kinda... different. He told me likes me, and I like him, but... except for a little kiss, we haven't really done much that couples do..."

Haruhi finished up the last rice ball in silence, biting her lip. When she finished and washed her hands off in the sink, she finally spoke up again, sounding nervous. "So... What are you gonna do about it?" she asked, almost defensively. "You're not going to beat him up or something, right?"

He snorted. "No. If you like him, that's your business, I just want to make sure he's not rude like that blond guy."

Haruhi shuddered. "I couldn't date Tamaki-senpai if I wanted to. He's too much like 'tosan..."

Ichigo groaned. "Oh, no... Not another one..."

xXx

**Just a little thing that came to mind, I guess. R&R, don't just fave/alert!**


	3. Coffee

**Ouran High**

**One-shot 3**

**Coffee**

**A/N: I'd like to make a note, because there appears to be some confusion. This is not a series of oneshots, nor is it a chapter story. They are completely _unrelated_ oneshots that I choose to place under one title rather than separately. The only thing they have in common is that they are all Ouran Koko Hostu Kurabu crossed over with something else. Aside from that, the similarities are fleeting and coincidental. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this story, and I do not presume to own any of the characters herein. I merely borrow them from the mangaka for my own means. I.E.: Ouran High School Host Club and YuYu Hakusho and their characters are not mine, but belong to Hatori Bisco-sama and Togashi Yoshihiro. **

xXx

She wasn't really remarkable. Her hair was plain brown and her eyes the same drab color. She wore an over-sized tan sweater and black slacks to classes every day. She wore glasses most of the time, but sometimes she came to school without them.

She had a boyfriend, or at least that was what everyone assumed, since they were almost always together. He was some rich blond half-foreigner, but his name always seemed to escape Kurama.

Really, the only reason Kurama noticed her at all was because she was so _un_remarkable that she stuck out among her colorful classmates. Well, that and she once dropped her book on his foot.

At the time, he'd expected her to be one of his mousy admirers, but she just leaned over, scooped the book up, straightened and looked at him for a moment. "Gomen," she'd said then, bowing. And he'd watched her walk off as if he were no more important than he considered his admirers to be.

After that, he began to pay a little more attention to her. He noticed that she and her blond 'boyfriend' never did couple things together. They were obviously close, but they never went home together, or held hands, or snuck into shadowy corners to kiss. Neither wore any sort of ring, though she had a bracelet on her wrist that matched one he wore.

He started to doubt that they were even a couple as rumor claimed. Eventually, curiosity got the better of him and he sought her out. She was walking down the hall after her last class of the week, unaccompanied by her usual shadow. Just as he reached her, she stumbled, having been focusing on keeping hold of her armful of books.

He reached out and snagged hold of her bicep, his free hand plucking two books from the air as they fell from her grasp. She managed to hold onto the other three. Barely.

The girl let out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes for a moment before pulling away from him and turning around. "Oh. It's you. Hello," she said with a slight smile. "Thank you for your help."

'It's you'? Well, that was a decidedly lackluster response. But still. He smiled back at her and held out the rescued books. "Yes. Me. You're welcome."

She gratefully took the proffered books and tucked them under her arm. "Well have a nice day." She offered another smile before she turned. Or started to.

"Ah, wait," he said, stepping up beside her as she took a step. She paused and looked up at him. He took it as leave to continue. "I couldn't help but wonder... you and that blond... ah, what was his-?"

"Tamaki," she said, sighing. "His name is Tamaki. He is my best friend since high school, and yes, we dated once, no we are not doing so anymore. Was that it?"

He blinked a few times, taken aback at her terse explanation. "Well... Yes, actually. I apologize if I- Well... I apologize." He gave her a sheepish smile.

She sighed and shifted her books to balance them in the grasp of one arm. Then she held out the other hand for him to shake. "I'm Haruhi. You're Minamino, right? Or do I have you pegged wrong?"

Kurama took her hand and shook it. "No, that's me. You've heard of me, then?"

"It's kind of hard not to, when one sits behind your fangirls in Greek History," she replied frankly.

He grinned at that. "I would suppose so," he agreed cheerfully, releasing her hand and sticking his own back in his pocket. "Where are you off to? Would you happen to have time to grab a cup of coffee?"

She lifted a brow at that, then shrugged. "In fact, this is the first bit of free time I've had in a week or so. Tamaki-sempai's off doing things for his company, so he couldn't be here today."

Kurama tilted his head. "Company?"

But Haruhi was already digging through her shoulder bag, doing an amazing job of keeping hold of her books in her free hand. Finally, she pulled out a pamphlet and held it out. "Here. Yuzuru-san gave this to me last week-end. He, Tosan and Tamaki-sempai ambushed me and forced me to be their poster girl for the day." She made a face.

Kurama chuckled, taking the pamphlet and looking through it. "Oh, Suoh. I see. I _have_ heard of them. They have business dealings regularly with my step-father's company."

"Oh, is that so?" Haruhi smiled and took the booklet back, sticking it in her bag again. "Well, what about that coffee?"

xXx

Haruhi really liked having coffee with Shuichi. He was _brilliant_, and funny, and sweet, and he could take a _joke_ (Kyoya, often times, could not and set out to get revenge, whereas the rest of the club... yeah, they didn't even count). But most of all, he didn't immediately assume she was some pauper-type person just because she wasn't rich like him (and he was pretty loaded).

Too bad she was almost positive he was gay. Why else would he spend most of his time hanging out with that short guy and spend as little time talking to girls as he possibly could? Seriously, hoards of them threw themselves at him every day, and he didn't even bat an eyelash. In fact, nine times out of ten, it tended to annoy him (or rather, that's what she assumed, given his various expressions when he was accosted).

Haruhi herself didn't much care about his _looks_. Sure, she was attracted to him, but that had more to do with his personality than his physical appeal. Not that he wasn't physically appealing...

"Haruhi-kun?"

Haruhi started and looked up, eyes widening. "Oh! Renge-chan. Hi!" she greeted in surprise.

Renge grinned and sat down beside her. "They told me you were in this class, so I signed up."

"I thought you were going to the Ouran College," Haruhi replied, confused.

Renge waved her hand dismissively. "I got bored, so I decided to go to this one! After all, you and Tamaki-kun are going here, right?"

"I guess so," Haruhi muttered, sighing. Even after the whole school found out that Haruhi was actually a girl, Renge never stoped liking her _that way_. Sure, she'd been shocked at first, and had flown all the way to America to confront Haruhi (with two of her usual fangirl companions) about it all. However, when it became obvious that Renge was still attracted to her, Haruhi began to suspect.

She'd asked Renge, who had claimed that 'true love conquers all' and 'I'd be a hypocrite if I say I like yaoi and yuri fanfiction, but then turned around and say I don't like girls'. That last bit was beyond Haruhi, but she wasn't about to refute Renge's claims. Instead, she told the other girl that she was in no manner, shape or form interested. Renge had yet to give up, though.

"So are you doing anything tonight?" Renge asked, beaming at her.

"Actually-" Haruhi began, but the other girl was already talking over her.

"Great! I was thinking we should catch up, like friends, you know? Girl friends." She winked. "You can come over to my flat and I'll make you some tea and we can do..." She shrugged, making a vague gesture toward the door. "Girl stuff. You know."

Haruhi tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "Renge, I really don't-"

"You agree? That's wonderful! I'll pick you up at eight, huh?"

"Agreeing to random dates, Haruhi? I'm hurt that you forgot all about me," a familiar voice purred in her ear.

Haruhi yelped and spun around, one hand reaching up to clasp the side of her neck. "Shuichi-sempai! Don't do that!" she scolded.

He flashed perfect teeth at her and sat down in his usual seat. "Oh, I apologize. I tend to get carried away, since this is the only class I get you alone in, and now I find you making a date with a _girl_. I didn't know you were into that sort of thing..."

Renge coughed. "And _you_ are, Monsieur?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

Shuichi gave her a mild smile. "Minamino Shuichi. And you, Mademoiselle?"

She straightened her spine and lifted her chin. "Hoshakuji Renge. It's a pleasure," she responded, though she clearly just wanted him to _leave_ so she could get on with what she'd been doing.

Mainly, tricking Haruhi into going out on a date with her.

"Oui, Mademoiselle." He did not return the sentiment, only smiled politely in her direction.

Haruhi looked back and forth between the two, brow furrowing at the raw animosity in the air. Even though they were smiling pleasantly, she got the feeling that they were two _very_ territorial cats fighting over something.

Suddenly, Shuichi's eyes widened and he paled, looking at Haruhi as if he'd been betrayed. Haruhi blinked in confusion at him, and Renge arched a brow. "Monsieur? Are you quite alright?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Miss Renge. I am fine."

Renge huffed and turned toward Haruhi, who momentarily panicked. Oh wonderful Mother in Heaven, how am she going to get out of _this_ one? She turned a look on Shuichi as Renge started trying to arrange the details again, going on about what kinds of tea Haruhi would like.

He quirked a brow and then sighed. 'Fine, but you asked for it,' he mouthed, looking amused. And in front of everyone in the class, he stood and dragged her from her seat. Then he kissed her.

Renge's mouth dropped open.

xXx

Later, Haruhi and Shuichi sat in their usual cafe, enjoying an awkward silence that was stretched thin between them. Haruhi wasn't sure what to think. She was still mostly sure that Shuichi was gay, not to mention psychic (every time she thought he was gay, he'd give her that _look_ a split second later). Shuichi looked amused by something or other, just content to watch her and let her stew.

He did this a lot.

"So?" he finally murmured. One corner of his lips lifted as he eyed her, clearly displaying his amusement.

She shifted and sighed. "Well, it shut her up about her date plans," she relented, shrugging. "I didn't expect you to _kiss_ me, though."

A sour look settled on his face. "And why is that."

It sounded more like a statement than an actual question, to be frank. But still, even if she thought he was psychic, she had to answer him. "Well... I thought you were _gay_, for one."

"I am not," he replied instantly, as if he'd been waiting for her to say it. "I may have experimented in my lifetime, but I've found that the female form satisfies me far more."

Haruhi grimaced at the implication. Yes, she'd learned to spot them (most of the time). You sort of had to, with the twins around. "Right," she muttered, avoiding his gaze. "I guess so. It was probably rude of me to assume."

"Undoubtedly, but I will forgive you... on one condition." He reached across the table and nudged her chin so she'd look at him again. "Go out with me."

"I'm not particularly feminine," she deadpanned, unruffled.

The redhead grinned, green eyes dancing with a sort of... not feline, more... fox-like glee (oh good goddess, she was turning into a fanciful person). "You're plenty feminine."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "A little, yes, but that's because I'm female."

He chuckled. "Say yes."

She met his gaze and looked away. Okay, so maybe she was a little effected by this. Shuichi, the most sought after guy in school, had just all but demanded that she date him. … okay, no, she wasn't effected at all.

"No."

Shuichi quirked a brow, but grinned. "And if I can convince you?"

Haruhi looked into his pretty green eyes. "I'm not interested, Shuichi-sempai. And don't think you can sway me with your looks _or_ your charms, because I've been down that road. I don't want it again."

His face smoothed from amusement to seriousness, and perhaps a tinge of curiosity. "Suoh?" She nodded. "Hm. Why did you two break up?"

"He was too busy, and I lost interest when I realized that his company meant more to him than his girlfriend," she replied frankly. "Now drop it, Shuichi-sempai. I mean it."

Shuichi tilted his head slightly, then leaned forward to stare at her unblinking. She didn't fold under his scrutiny, so he eventually murmured, "Kurama."

She blinked. "Huh?" What did a mountain have to do with this?

"Call me Kurama. Please," he clarified, sitting back.

Her brow furrowed, but she nodded carefully. "Okay..."

"And say 'yes'," he added with a smirk.

xXx

**Rather open-ended if I do say so myself. Dunno if I'll ever add onto this. But enjoy.**


End file.
